Karakuri Burst: Hetalia
by kimchi121
Summary: A long time ago two siblings were separated at a young age. One of them grew up to be known as Ludwig and the other Gilbert. Both forgetting the other. Ludwig grew up to be a strong soldier cutting down anyone who was evil, while Gilbert grew up to destroy anyone just for the rush of it. Soon the two will be reunited but at what cost? Based off Power Append Rated T to be safe.


A long time ago two sibling were separated at a young age. One of them grew up to be known as Ludwig and the other Gilbert. Both forgetting the other. Ludwig grew up to be a strong soldier cutting down anyone who was evil, while Gilbert grew up to destroy anyone just for the rush of it. Soon the two will be reunited but at what cost?

* * *

Gilbert stood beneath the moon. One red eye glowing beneath the light while his left eye was scarred and lost covered by mere bandages. He wore a long white kimono which looked like a lab coat. His body covered in bandages and scars. The most noticeable being the one on his face, going across his left eye under the bandages. He stood still, his back facing another man. Gilbert was aware of the other's presence.

He thought back, remembering himself laying at the feet of one Austrian as he sat on his chair looking high and mighty. One leg crossed over the other. A pleased look on his face as Gilbert had a dazed expression on his face. Gilbert then remembered all the red blood that splattered across his form as he pulled the trigger and shot his victims. The crimson liquid dying his hands as he grinned like a maniac. As if he enjoyed it, and he did.

Destruction, the crimson color of the blood, and just the feel drove him to his insanity. He loved how it felt to take someone's life as he was again bathed in the red liquid he had come to adore. After all humans were just fragile, discarded puppets. Destruction was an impulse for him and he didn't mind at all. He then remembered a boy who was crying clutching his right eye as blood flowed from it's socket. His hand extended towards him, while he was being carried away vision foggy. As his left eye was the same, even though he was fighting to stay conscious as he was being taken away. He then wondered to himself, thinking about what his purpose was for being created.

Ludwig was standing behind him. He thought back to his memories as well. He, a soldier destroying anyone who was deemed evil in his eye. He stood tall with a katana in one hand, wearing the black and red uniform as he stood in the mess of dead bodies that surrounded him and his allies. A black eye patch covering his right eye leaving a brilliant blue one. A scar was visible as it ran across his eye, underneath the black of his eye patch. He'd cut down anyone for their sins and evil. That was his plan, to exterminate all evil. He would even follow them until none of their ashes remained. Everything was monochrome to him, black and white, good and evil. For there are no such things as coincidences. He had to destroy all evil, for that was his purpose. With the snap of his left fingers he wished to eradicate all evil. For evil scum were just useless piles of junk to him. He wanted it all to disappear.

Gilbert then turned to face the man.

"For what purpose was I created? Please, please tell me the answer?" Gilbert said and Ludwig just looked at him his katana extended by his side.

"For what purpose are you living now? I'll tell you the answer." He clenched his teeth and rushed forward along with Gilbert. Both weapons at the ready. At the last possible second they were an arms length away from each other. Gilbert's gun pointed at Ludwig. Ludwig's katana ready in striking position. Both expressions on either of their faces contrasted greatly between them. With Gilbert grinning like a maniac and Ludwig with his furious teeth clenched like a steel trap. They came closer, facing one another as Gilbert had his gun pointed just below Ludwig's chin. The trigger just waiting to be pulled. Ludwig gripped his katana in a striking position, ready to cut his victim in half. Gilbert's coat was slipping down to his elbows as Ludwig's hat had fallen due to their haste.

But suddenly a memory of the two playing together flashed across their minds. Their earlier expressions slipping into ones of confusion. They still couldn't remember each other. Upon seeing as neither of them had the will to kill the other they dropped their weapons to the ground. Gilbert was trying to find the right words to say, but all that came out of his mouth was heavy breathing. He wished he could remember the man who he was facing right at that moment. Ludwig was feeling the same way. The only word that came to his head was "bruder". He couldn't believe it though. The man he was looking at right now looked nothing like him or his parents, who he could vaguely remember since they were killed when he was young. Which left him with one other person he couldn't remember. But he knew for a fact that the person helped to raise him even if said person wasn't that much older than he was. He averted his gaze away from the red eyed man. Ludwig's mind was racing. He didn't know if this man was his brother. He decided to just let him go, but if he did and it turned out that it was indeed his bruder. There would be a chance that he would never see him again.

"Um…" there was an awkward silence as Ludwig tried to come up with something to say. He then faced the man again, coming face to face with no one. The man had fled, leaving him with a disappointed look. Ludwig wasn't disappointed at the man but at himself, because he didn't know if that man was indeed his brother. He sighed to himself as he picked up his katana and left wondering if he'll ever see that man again and figure out who he is to him.

Gilbert was just as confused. All that came to his mind was the word "West". He knew it was a direction, but deep down he knew that one little word meant very deeply to him. He was just so confused. He knew it was rude of him to leave but he just couldn't handle the tension he could feel between the two of them. He left right when the other had averted his gaze, deep in thought. Gilbert was confused as he walked away from the little town that they were in. Wondering if he'll ever find out who that man was, if they were ever going to cross paths again, and why the word West, was so important to him.

* * *

**A/N: **Rin and Len's Karakuri Burst: Power Append reminded me a lot of Prussia and Germany. Because there was a German swastika on Len's uniform, that and the fact that Rin had red eyes like Prussia's and Len had blue eyes and a serious expression like Germany. R&R and tell me if I should continue this story or not?

Also I based it off of my perspective and some from the song. So enjoy.


End file.
